EL RENACER DE BERNADOTTE
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bernadotte hubiera visto lo que podrías haber ocurrido entre Victoria y él?. esta es una historia para todos aquellos que adoren a esta pareja


**Para todos aquellos que no se hayan visto los ovas de Hellsing hasta el numero 7,por favor, absteneros de leer esto,ya que os revelaré algo que,tal vez,no sepáis. Por cierto,tambien tengo que decir que nada de esta serie me pertenece a mi,si no a su autentico autor.**

**Así,que veros ese ova lo más pronto que podáis,por que a mi me tuvo llorando como un bebé y cabreada durante dos días seguidos.**

**Así que,sin más dilación,os dejo con la historia,que sería lo que tendrían que haber hecho en la serie para no dejar a los fans con este trago amargo,¡maldita sea!.**

EL RENACER DE BERNADOTTE.

Los labios de Victoria.

Era lo único en lo que Bernadotte podía concentrarse en ese momento,ahora que por fin había conseguido arrancarle un beso a aquella sorprendente chica. Ella parecía que nunca había sido besada y que él fuera el primero en probar su sabor solo le hizo estar más orgulloso de poder haberle robado aquel beso. Además,ella era tan dulce... Contestaba al beso con una pizca de timidez e inocencia,pero,tambien con fuerza.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado y,tan cerca del fin como él se encontraba,no había tiempo para perderlo y dejar cosas sin hacer.

Victoria se había agarrado a su camisa,tal vez,para alejarlo,pero,su mano fue aflojándose mientras él profundizaba el beso y se rodeaba de ella. Si hubiera sabido antes que era algo tan dulce y picante a la vez,le hubiera robado muchísimos más besos antes,pensó para él mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla interior.

Pero,finalmente,tuvieron que separarse y él,con las heridas múltiples que había recibido en el abdomen y demás,no pudo permanecer de pie y cayó al suelo de costado,sintiendo como Victoria intentaba buscarlo a ciegas,tanteando el aire y comenzando ya a sollozar.

``No llores,tonta´´,pensó este con una sonrisa. ``De todas formas,en algún momento,nos volveremos a encontrar. No me cabe duda´´,pensó. Los dos se dedicaban a aquel negocio suyo tan peligroso y, aunque él no quería ni pensarlo en ese momento,la vida de Victoria,por muy larga que fuera ahora, algún día se extinguiría y,entonces,podrían encontrarse.

-Aliméntate de mi y derrotémoslos juntos, Seras-fue lo último que pudo pronunciar mientras su mundo se hacia cada vez más borroso y la figura de Victoria a su lado se hacia cada vez más desigual y se iba sumiendo en un oscuro mundo,mientras la voces comenzaban a oírse lejanas,como a metros de distancia de su persona y,tras unos pocos minutos más,el cansancio pudo con su cuerpo y se hundió en la oscuridad finalmente.

Pensó que ya no habría nada más,que estaría en aquella tranquila oscuridad,flotando tranquilamente durante lo que aquel mundo durara,sin las heridas del cuerpo ni la tristeza por la perdida de lo material el resto de la eternidad,pero,una luz blanca,pura,pero,demasiado poderosa para decir que pudiera considerarse celestial,se fue abriendo camino en el oscuro mundo de Bernadotte,hasta que se vio a sí mismo,aún vestido con su ropa de batalla,rodeado de toda aquella luz.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó,mirando a su alrededor. Pero lo único que pudo apreciar fue la luz. Nada más que la blanca luz que lo mantenía en levitación sobre aquel lugar sin nada.

-Así que,finalmente,estas aquí,Bernadotte-se oyó decir a una voz que no era ni de hombre,ni de mujer,ni joven ni vieja,procedente ni de cerca ni de lejos,pero,que parecía algo divertida por la presencia de él en aquel lugar.-Nosotros te estábamos esperando desde hacia ya bastante. Lo raro a sido que te mantuvieras con vida durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Quienes sois y donde estoy?.¿Esto es el infierno?. Por que,si lo es,lo tenéis mejor decorado de lo que yo me había imaginado-intentó bromear este,pero,su nerviosismo era patente en su voz. Era un guerrero,un soldado. Estar en un terreno desconocido y que no podía analizar ni comprender lo ponía nervioso.

La risa de esa extraña voz que no parecía ni de mucho ni de pocos solo le sirvió para ponerlo algo más nervioso,pero,intentó que esto no se le notara,ya que no sabia si estaba en territorio enemigo o de amigo,aunque,en aquel momento,a Bernadotte le parecían las dos lo mismo.

-No,no. Esto no es el infierno,pero,tampoco es el cielo. Se podría decir que esto es...el limbo. Parte de tu alma vive ahora dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que se hace llamar Victoria Seras y,mientras ella guarde esa parte,no se te podrá hacer ningún juicio,así que tendrás que permanecer aquí hasta que llegue la hora de esa chica. Esperamos que no tengas ningún inconveniente al respecto, Bernadotte.

Este no pudo contener las ganas de reír y su risa revotó por todos los lugares de ese mundo sin fin ni fronteras,volviendo a él millones de veces hasta que por fin el eco se hubo extinguido.

``Así que,al final,si que nos volveremos a encontrar, Seras. No se puedo decir que me desagrade la idea de esperarte aquí ni de volver a verte´´,pensó este,aún sin que la sonrisa pudiera abandonar su cara ante la idea.

-Pero,como no queremos que tu estancia aquí sea un desperdicio,hemos decidido ofrecerte una visión de lo que podría haber sido si la organización Hellsing hubiera llevado más cuidado y lo que podría haber sido tu vida con Victoria hasta que llegue el día en que ella llegue aquí y se os someta el juicio a ambos,¿entendido?. Esto no es un regalo ni un premio por tus actos,que se juzgaran más tarde. Simplemente,se ha decidido así,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo la voz,que,por algún motivo,no parecía muy contenta con todo aquello.

-Sí,sí. Me ha quedado bastante claro. No es un regalo por mis actos ni nada por el estilo,pero,estaría mucho mejor si alguien pudiera darme un cigarrillo mientras estuviera aquí. Creo que no llevo ninguno en cima.

La risa volvió a oírse y una luz más potente que el resto empezó a brillar justo delante de él, envolviéndolo como si de una manta se tratara y se llevara su mente lejos de su propio cuerpo,una sensación verdaderamente extraña.

…...

Bernadotte estaba medio muerto,con Victoria gritando a su lado,pero,este no podía hablar,ya que se encontraba muy cansado y no podía decirle que aún seguía vivo. Pero,ante el grito de la chica,algo en los subsuelos de la organización,algo que estaba mucho más escondido y envuelto en sombras que la propia prisión de Alucard,se desató.

Los gritos que salieron de esa oscuridad subterránea dejaron a los vampiros nazis paralizados por el terror y les concedió la oportunidad a Victoria y a los dos hombres de Bernadotte que aún se podían mover sin riesgo a perder un miembro,de coger a este y refugiarse de nuevo en la sala donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban muertos o medio muertos.

-¿Qué era eso?-preguntó el rubio de los dos mientras dejaban a su capitán en el suelo,cerca de Victoria,que no parecía ser capaz de alejarse mucho de él.

-No lo sé,pero,sea lo que sea,es un vampiro. Varios,para ser exactos. Ahí muchas cosas de esta organización que no entiendo o no sé,pero,me da la impresión que son la ultima linea de defensa de la organización Hellsing,el último ataque antes de...la destrucción total-murmuró esta,acariciando el rostro de Bernadotte,que no podía hablar,pero que disfrutaba del contacto.

-¿Qué...es...es lo que esta pasando?-preguntó uno de los hombres que ya no le quedaba mucho de vida.

-Creo que hemos recibido unos refuerzos inesperados-dijo el otro miembro que aún podía mantenerse en pie,mirando por encima de la poca ya útil barricada que habían hecho con tanto esmero.

Entonces,las miradas se posaron en Victoria,que le faltaba un brazo y estaba claramente ciega, y en el capitán,que ya no le podía quedar mucho de vida,como les pasaba a la mayoría que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-Victoria,si bebieras sangre,¿podrías recuperarte y encargarte de esos hijos de puta?-preguntó otro de los hombres de Bernadotte,que le faltaban dos brazos y una pierna y que no dejaba de sangrar por una herida en la cabeza,la cual,le dejaría pronto inconsciente.

-Supongo que sí. Nunca he bebido la sangre de un humano vivo antes en una situación como esta-murmuró esta,sin comprender lo que los hombres querían decirle.

Los pocos que aún podían moverse,miraron al resto de sus compañeros y todos asintieron,con la misma idea rondando en todas las cabezas de ese cuarto.

-Bebe nuestra sangre, Seras-dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban más cerca de ella,que alzó la cabeza,sorprendida,hacia la voz.-No pongas esa cara. Aunque de verdad sean refuerzos...nosotros...¡cof,cof!...ya no nos queda mucho. No sobreviviremos. Si...bebes nuestra sangre...por lo menos tendremos la sensación...de que hemos ayudado a matar a esos cabrones.

Un asentimiento generalizado se elevó de los hombres allí reunidos y empezaron a pedirle a la pobre chica,que no salía de su asombro,que se alimentara de ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un gritó se elevó entre las filas de soldados vampiros cuando un grupo formado por no más de 10 rápidas sombras que se movían entre ellos y no dejaban nada a su paso,comenzaron a masacrarlos. Obviamente,ellos eran la ultima linea de defensa de Hellsing,ya que solo destruían los cuerpos de los soldados nazis. Parecía que no tocaban el resto de cuerpos que estaban diseminados por todo el pasillo.

Eso fue lo que pareció sacar a Victoria de su mutismo y,arrastrándose lentamente,fue acercándose a cada uno de los hombres que lo habían pedido y,con la mayor delicadeza que pudo,se alimentó de ellos,hasta que alma de Victoria estaba tan compartida de gente que ya no era únicamente suya y comenzó a regenerarse,pero,solo la vista. Necesitaría recuperar su brazo para volver a colocárselo.

Cuando hubo acabado y sus ojos eran completamente rojos,con la sangre y las almas de sus camaradas en su interior,volvió a colocarse junto a Bernadotte y,con un impulso que no sabia de donde había salido,se abrió un corte en la muñeca con los dientes y dejó que su sangre mejorada se vertiera dentro de la boca de este que,a pesar de estar medio muerto,comenzó a succionarla.

Tal vez,se debía a que estaba medio muerto o a que no sabia que era lo que estaba bebiendo,pero, hasta que Victoria no apartó la muñeca de su boca,este no dejó de beber ni un solo instante e incluso podía decirse que se estaba volviendo un poco más fuerte por momentos.

-Cuidad bien de él-les dijo Victoria a los dos únicos soldados que aún permanecían en pie y ella misma se ponía en pie y comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta destrozada,donde,antes de saltar fuera, dijo a los que dejaba atrás:No voy a dejar que solo ellos se diviertan.

Dicho eso,despareció en el pasillo,donde Zorin,la bruja de las ilusiones que tenía más pinta de tío que otra cosa, estaba observando,consternada,como la cantidad de sus hombres mermaba con sorprendente rapidez,así que no se percató de la presencia de Seras hasta que esta se lanzó sobre ella y la estampó contra el suelo.

Tanto como los hombres de Zorin como los vampiros que habían aparecido,se detuvieron un instante y las observaron,pero,estos últimos,con ropas claramente desgastadas y antiguas de haber permanecido tanto tiempo ocultos,con los cabellos algo pálidos y algo demacrados,volvieron a su tarea de destruir y alimentarse de el enemigo,con lo que los pocos soldados enemigos que quedaban desaparecieron rápidamente entre gritos de angustia y dolor.

Victoria cogió la cabeza de Zorin entre su mano y comenzó a aplastarla. No pensaba beber nada de aquella bruja vampirica,ya que sería como un insulto para todos aquellos que le habían dado su sangre voluntariamente y ahora habitaban en su interior,así que,sin que las ilusiones de esta pudieran hacerle nada debido al caos que había dentro de el cuerpo de Seras,destrozó el cráneo de esta y observó,aún nada complacida por una muerte tan simple,como esta moría entre llamas azules que la consumían y gritando de dolor. Para ella,eso era muy poco después de todo lo que esa zorra les había hecho a la organización y a sus compañeros,pero,no había otra cosa que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Los vampiros que les habían ayudado estaban justamente frente a Seras,en posición,como si esperaran lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento,pero,conforme fueron viendo su insignia de Hellsing en su uniforme manchado de sangre y destrozado,abandonaron aquella posición y parecieron más relajados,pero,se quedaron mirándola fijamente,como si esperaran a que ella tuviera que decirles algo.

-La organización Hellsing ya esta fuera de peligro. Gracias por ayudarnos a destruir a nuestros enemigos-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirles,ya que era lo que pensaba que los defensores de la organización desearían oír.

Y pareció que había dado en el clavo,ya que estos asintieron y,recogiendo algún miembro enemigo aquí y allá,se dieron media vuelta y regresaron a los subsuelos del edificio,a la espera de que alguien,en un tiempo más adelante,los necesitara de nuevo.

A Victoria no pudo evitar que ellos le recordaran a Alucard. Sabia que su maestro había estado encerrado también hasta que Integra le había liberado y se había transformado en su ama,pero,ahora no había tiempo para eso.

El amanecer estaba ya cerca y Hellsing estaba a salvo. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer y debía encargarse de que sus camaradas tuvieran un entierro digno y que los dos que aún quedaban con vida encontraran un refugio seguro hasta que toda aquella locura de monstruos y sangre acabara.

Así que,con las mismas,se volvió hacia el cuarto destrozado y encontró a los dos únicos supervivientes observando con sorpresa y un poco de miedo el cuerpo de su capitán por algún motivo que ella desconocía,por lo que se acercó a él para ver que era eso que tanto había sorprendido a aquellos dos.

El cuerpo de Bernadotte se estaba regenerando a una buena velocidad. Las heridas que había tenido en el estómago estaban muchísimo mejor,como si hubieran pasado días desde que le había disparado o,incluso,semanas. Las balas habían sido expulsadas de su cuerpo cuando este había comenzado a curarse a sí mismo,con lo que estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor. Victoria,que no daba crédito a aquello,rozó las heridas para asegurarse de que no se trataran de ninguna ilusión ni nada por el estilo,pero,claramente el capitán se estaba recuperando y volviendo a la consciencia.

-Después de esto,vas a tener que concederme algo más que un beso, Seras-le dijo este sonriendo ampliamente cuando la vio sollozando sobre él y este comenzaba a sentirse mucho mejor.

Ella,llorando ya sin restricciones,asintió y no pudo contenerse más,con lo que se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Este alzó el brazo y,cogiendo la cabeza de Victoria,la pegó más a él para que le resultara más sencillo profundizar el beso,con lo que ella no pudo evitar un gemido cuando lo sintió en el interior de su boca y Bernadotte sonrió interiormente de nuevo.

-Será mejor que movamos el culo y salgamos de aquí-dijo este cuando finalmente finalizaron el beso y Victoria aún estaba recuperando el aliento.

Sus dos camaradas asintieron sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría tras haber recuperado a su capitán de las garras de la muerte y,acercándose a ellos,observaron como Victoria cogía a Bernadotte y lo ayudaba a levantarse y los seguían a ambos a la puerta principal de la organización mientras el sol ascendía rápidamente en el cielo,aunque Seras parecía no afectarle ese hecho,con toda la sangre de sus camaradas en su interior,gritando de alegría por la victoria.

-Debemos buscar un lugar donde estar seguros. Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad y dudo que estén buscando a tres simples humanos y una vampiresa,pero,todo cuidado es poco. ¿Sabes algún lugar donde debamos refugiarnos mientras tanto?-le preguntó Bernadotte a Victoria,que estaba concentrada en que no hubiera enemigos ni movimiento alguno por las cercanías.

-Sí. Hay un viejo caserón a unas millas de aquí. Esta abandonado,pero,aún esta en buenas condiciones. O las suficientes para que podáis esconderos hasta que las cosas se calmen. Iré a buscaros cuando este todo solucionado,¿de acuerdo?.

-Seras,ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a ir tú sola a luchar contra todos eso monstruos-le advirtió Bernadotte mientras la contemplaba seriamente.-Espera a que me recupere e iremos contigo. Yo todavía quiero matar a unos cuantos de esas cosas.

-No voy a luchar sola. Al fin y al cabo,los llevo a todos conmigo. Además,mi sangre te a salvado, pero,no sabemos cuanto tardarás en recuperarte mientras Londres cae. No habrá problemas. Vosotros esperareis aquí. Si salierais ahí fuera,yo no podría pelear tranquila. Además,los vampiros más poderosos ya son pocos y allí esta mi maestro.

-Pero, Alucard no puede estar pendiente de tí mientras pelea. Estará buscando a Integra. Por favor, Victoria..Estoy seguro que no tardaré nada en recuperarme. Sé un poco paciente.

Esta se inclinó hacia Bernadotte y le dio un rápido beso,que este intentó alargar,pero,aún no tenía tantas fuerzas y ella pudo alejarse sin dificultad.

-No pasará nada. Te prometo que volveré,al igual que prometí que volvería a ayudaros y lo hice,¿no?-le preguntó a este mientras el caserón aparecía ante a su vista.

Esta entregó a Bernadotte a sus dos compañeros,pidiéndoles entre susurros que cuidaran bien de él hasta que ella regresara y,tras darle otro beso largo a este,que contempló sus ojos,aún rojos como la sangre,unas especie de alas aparecieron en la espalda de ella y,a una velocidad asombrosa,se dirigió hacia Londres mientras el sol ya hacia acto de presencia y los tres humanos la observaban desaparecer en el cielo.

Sin embargo,él supo que ella volvería. Había dado su palabra,era fuerte y,además,todavía le debía algo más que un beso por salir con vida de todo aquello y él no pensaba dejarla morir hasta que cumplieran todos sus asuntos pendientes.

…...

Bernadotte sonrió.

Flotando como estaba en la luz,no sabia que ya era la decimosexta vez que veía y vivía en primera persona todo eso una y otra vez,ya que cuando llegaban a ese punto,todo volvía a empezar,pero, incluso aunque él lo supiera,le hubiera dado igual,ya que así podía estar junto a Victoria,sintiéndola a ella y sus labios de nuevo en un momento eterno.

Daba igual lo que esta tardara en llegar allí. Bernadotte estaba feliz en aquel laxus temporal sin fin y la recibiría allí con los brazos abiertos como si solo hiciera un instante que se hubieran separado.

Eso,él,lo tenía por seguro.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia.**

**No sabéis lo mal que me sentó ver como mataban a Bernadotte en la serie. Me puso a llorar como una cría y me puso a decirle a Victoria que se cargara de una buena vez a la zorra de Zorin por haber hecho todo aquello.**

**¡¿A vosotros también os fastidió tanto como a mi que lo mataran cuando ambos,Victoria y Bernadotte,podrían haber tenido un buen final juntos?.**

**Si así es,dejad reviews,que estaré encantada de recibirlos,ya que me hacen mucha ilusión cuando los leo. Y también si hay algo que no os haya gustado o si me he saltado algo,pero, es que solo me he visto hasta el Ova 7. No encuentro el resto.**

**Espero que me leáis en otra de mis historias.**

**Xao.**


End file.
